fairy tail hana
by fandomsrules
Summary: hana is a normal wizard but gets caught up in fairy tails mess and then has to pick between freedom or friends in the end. Hope you enjoy ;). I really wish i owned fairy tail
1. Chapter 1

fairy tail: hana

Prologue:

I ran and ran away from the beast. I didnt know were to go. LEfr or right up or down or even sideways. I just didnt

know were to go. I felt like i was dumber then ever. I just didnt know what to do, i felt like i was about to die. I know

right know i was f****d up. I mean i am really about to get screwed if i dont do something. So i did what most people do. I

run. I run like i have never run before. I Looked behind me and saw the shadow of the beast that was fallowing me and i was

about to pea my pants.

I ran and ran and then of course in those cheesy horror movies. I tripped. I couldnt believe it. I used my magic and

got back up. I then used my magic again and throw some of my magic at it. I knew that would only stun him. My magic isnt

under contral yet. Im kinda screwed if i dont use it. But if i do then i could destroy this creepy woods like the last time.

Then somethin happened that i didnt even know what happened. As i was running i came apon a villiage. THere was a sign

saying. Welcome tp magnolia. I had to make the monster come this way so it would stay away from magnolia. so i ran towards

it. I slipped under it.

I kicked it. I used to stay with my mom and dad in there dojo. It was a pain, so i did learn a little. But i didnt

become a black belt yet. But i ran away before i could learn more. But that wasnt going to help me know.

Me and the monster were fighting for a while. I wasnt that strong. But this thing was. I had a bunch of bruises and

cuts all over me. I felt like i just couldnt keep this up. ANd then after a while i was about to pass out. BUt all i saw

before i did pass out was four people and something that was flying.

And then it went black.


	2. Chapter 2: waking up SUPRISE

When i woke up my usialle gloves were of, i was in a totaly different outfit, and i wasnt even in the woods any more. I was in some random place with some child with blue long ponytails. SHe walked over to me and asked me if i was ok. I nodded and look around some more. SHe left to go heal some other people. IM guessing she used healing magic since she was the only one here and not a real nurse. Another girl came in. I sensed something of with her. SHe had short blue hair and a pretty dress. SHe walked over to me and put her hand over my head. I tried to stop her but no she had to touch me. Then i felt her magic surge through me. I never get used to that feeling.

But the wierdest thing was after she left i tried to use it but i turned into a snake. I was kinda confused but changed back into my normal form until i could go back to normal. Then some blonde chick walked into my room. I stared at her. She just smiled at me and starting talking about a bunch of things that i couldnt even keep up.

She then asked  
"what were you doing in the woods" said the girl  
" i really dont know, i actually forgot alot of things but it will come back in a while hey wait have you seen my gloves."  
"oh they were torn up and worn out so we wanted to get you some new ones."  
"oh thank you"  
"your welcome oh and im lucy nice to meet you"  
"im hana nice to meet you to"

We talked a while until i think the other people that saved me then just as i was getting up i noticed that i had a bandaged around my leg. I looked at it and saw that i had a huge and i mena huge scar around my thigh. It was hard to walk so i had to use my power. BUt of course it was dangerouse. But i had to go. I then touched the girl with blonde hair and i felt good already. I started skipping out of there. They all stared at me like i was wierd. IT was normal that wizards heal quickly i guess.

THen i started walking towards the door until i was stopped by lucy.  
"wait are you a wizard"  
"uh yeah"  
" what kind of magic is it"  
"well then why dont i show you"

I then walked towards lucy and closed my eyes and started acting like i was about to say a chant but i secretly took one of her keys. I saw she had a tiny little packet of them. So she was a celiestial spirit. I took one that ment the gemini spirits. I then summend them. mt magic is that i can copy a persons magic and look like them and even make it seem like i am actually her so if someone is using tracking magic they would see two lucys. Also i can see there memories. So thats why i could summon her spirits. Every one gasped As the spirit was as confused as lucy was as she looked through her keys.

I gave her her key back an touched someone near me. I looked at there memories and said ice make rose garden. And out came a beautiful little garden of ice flowers. Whenevre i use some one elses magic it becomes weaker but still powerful. I then touched some one again and looked through there memories. This time i knew they would gasp . I took my special lighter and started eatin gthe fire. I have to say with this dudes magic fire actually tasted good. Every one gaped and ahhed and even some people were kinda grumpy that i took there power.

I smiled and started to walk out but i was stopped by some ones hand. It was lucy.  
"wait were are you going"  
"doesnt really matter to me"  
"why dont you stay here"  
"wait what is this any way"  
"its fary tail the strongest guild in magnolia"  
"why would you want me i can only use the power for a little bit i still need to learn more about it"  
"thats another reason why you should join" said some small manwith a bald head and two people fallowing him. ONE had orange hair and a ripped up cape and the other had a squere blue mustache and blue hair. After a long time of poundering i decided to join.  
"I cant wait to join your guild" I said with the biggest smile ever


	3. Chapter 3 the job

**Hey im having writers block so can you give me some ideas. please and can you comment if you like it or not. THanks hope you enjoy!:)**

So "mira" the white haired sweet girl gave me a simbal on my shoulder. I felt like i was apart of the family now. I

then walked up to the bar and had a drink. I saw a girl with dark brown hair with a huge jug of something but i knew it wasnt

water. My mouth hit the floor when i saw she had finished it in a minute. Lisanna patted my back and smiled and said.  
"thats cana, the fastest female drinker in fairy tail"  
"um hey whats your name any way"  
"lisanna nice to meet you"  
"nice to meet you too" i said while changing into some sort of tiger oufit.  
"what kind of magic is this" i said while changing into her  
"hey thats super cool" she said ahing me

I started copying everything she did until i bumped into the ice mage. After i did that i suddently had a feel to tak

something of. I started tapping the table itching to do somethingwith all these clothes on. What i never thought like that. I

had to get some one elses magic. He saw that and started laughing. I kicked him in the stomach and then we got in a fight i

used his magic. I knew ice + ice = ice so i tapped some one nearby. I learned the magic and said.

HEAVEN WHEELS CIRCLE. I appeared in some kind of armor. I look around and saw some scarlet lady. She must have bin

the person i touched because as soon as she this she eyes went wide. BUT of course i shoulve practice my magic more because

all of it went away. He saw that as an oppurtunity to strike. I kicked his hand so he froze the pink haired guy and not me.

his attention went to him so i just scooted my way towards the bar again. i drank some more and watched every one fight.

I know i will enjoy this guild. I decided to do a solo job. I took one but some one else had it in there hands to.

HHE had a hood on and some weird looking head phones on. He had blonde hair and he was super buff. I didnt let go of the

flyer and neither did he. We tugged and tugged. But then i asked.  
"hey why dont we just do this together"( i know i know i did say it was a solo job but its easiers with a group so dont

judge)  
"fine, im laxus and you are" he said in this dark but kind of voice. HE took of his hood and i saw he had a tatoo on his

shoulder.  
"oh yeah i-im hana the newest member of fairy tail" why was i studdering, i never studer?

So me and laxus walked out of the guild. SInce this was my first job he said he would show me the ropes. This was my

second week of being a fairy tail wizard and im suprised i have nevr met him. its crazy. I mean who could miss someone as big

as him, He is huge.

So we took a train onto the edge of magnolia were our job was. When we got there there was a huge palece standing

before us. IT was crazy. I thought that i was about to faint thinking some one could pay the rent on this thing. PRobably all

the jobs on the job board times 7. So we walked into see they were expecting us. The person who asigned the job said that

robbers have bin stealing and burning different parts of the place and steeling his mades. I thougth that the person that was

doing this was a total creep.

Then he said we could stay in the palece so we can catch the bandits when they came. My powers had different

deadliness mattering how much of magic power it has. Animals i can take for over a month since they have none. A few days

before i joined fairy tail i took the abilities of a bird. So i could fly out of here. I could be free like i used to. BUt i

loved fairy tail and every one in it. I walked to my room which was right next to laxuses. I sat on the bed and decided to

play a prank on laxus. He doesnt know what my power is yet i hope. So when he came in to check on me {she touched carla

before they left and yes she can have more then one power at a time} i would twist my neck all the way just like an owl. ANd

in three two one "knock knock knock!" i turned around away from the door and looking at the window. I said  
"come in"  
"hey hana i ju-ju-ju, what the hell"  
i turned my whole head around which didnt hurt at all and made a hoot sound. He fell on the floor crawling away. i jumped in

front of him and smirked.  
"you know i never told you what my magic was did i"  
"is it scaring the crap out of me"

I laughed like crazy at that. I patted his shoulder totaly forgetting about my magic and all his memories flashed

through me. I then looked at him with a worried look. Could i trust him know that i know what he did?

He looked at me confused about why my additude changed so quickly. he then said  
"something the matter"  
"n-no nothing at all well did you need something"  
"oh i wanted to plan out some stuff for how were going to catch the bandits and hey what is your magic anyway"  
"copy magic when i touch people i can look like them act like them and even see there memories and use their magic" i said

with a crooked smile pointing to the now faded scar on my eye that looked like his

He looked bugged eyed at that. Then the scar vanished and all of these dark memories. He must be pretty powerful for

it to vanish that fast. I grinneed a little and sat on my bed forgeting all the things i learned of him. I then knew thati

could trust him after a while of talking. THen we heard comotion. We both ran out and went straight for it. I was going in

blind. I didnt have any magic power borrowed. I hope these bandits are wizards.

We then saw three people jumping from the walls one went through, the other just went near it and it was destroyed,

and the other one melted away by acid.

I cracked my knockles getting ready to do some work


	4. Chapter 4: the bet?

So i flew to the top of the stair case. I watched them from above. Waiting until they did something. Anything. So i saw one breath in. I did say for them to do anything. I then dropped onto the way that went through the wall. I guess that was kind of dumb. i feel on the floor, i guess that i had to think through this. I kicked and at least tried t  
pounch him\her {you dont know yet}. Laxus was dealing with the others. He was powewrful very powerful.

So laxus sent a lighting bolt behind the guy i was fighting so he was suprised and coundt block it. HE got knocked out so i touched his nose since that was the only time i could get his power. I looked through his memories some shocking. This persons name was rouge, he had an exceed, used a type of dragon slayer magic, i then tried out his power. HE didnt go through the walls he went on to them as a shadow. That was cool i guess. I knocked him out and took of his hood. the other two two he didnt know who they were so he asked me to touch them. I nodded and touched both of there heads. One had a horrible past and one that wasnt so bad. That was quite wierd.

He was kinda cute. HE had black hair and he snored a little. I then felt my blond hair shorten and grow around my eye. I hated this part of my magic, whenever i used my magic i got a something of theres {thats why she got the scar}. I ran over tothe people fighting laxus. Then when i looked he knocked them out took of there mask and identified them. One had a horrible past and the other not so bad. It was quite wierd.

so I looked a bit more and my hair started slowly slowly going back to normal. I put back on my gloves and skipped towards laxus. I told him every thing i learned from there memories. After that we called the magic police and got our reward. We walked in the silence of the dark as we went back to the guild. i then remembered about his memories. He probably caught on to that. No wonder he was acting so akward. then he said.  
"ok i know that you think im cruel for what i did"  
"not really"  
he looked shocked at that"wh-wh-wh"  
"every time i take a power i see there memories, i have seen some crazy things you wont believe."  
"try me"  
"what"  
"i said try me i bet i wont be suprised"  
"ok but if i win you will let me take your power whenever i want"  
"and if i win you have to prank all the dragon slayers"  
"you know thats you to"  
"how di- oh yeah right haha"  
"ok deal"

We shook hands and we went into fairy tail and sat at the bar (my favorite place) I told him a bunch of memories. BUt this one i knew he would crack at it. Ok one time i took this random persons memories and guess what he actually saw a real serpent with a pattern that looked like it had a bikini on. THen he gasped at that. I smiled and turned into a snake. I slithered into his sleave and went around his neck. He looked freaked out by this. It was so funny. I turned back to my normal self, BLond longe hair hair and pagae eyes.  
""ok you know what that means."  
"yeah" he said in a beat down voice

i touched him and ran over to natsu before the power went away I hid behind the counter and zapped him. Then i ran all the way to the other side. And then natsu got punched in the face by laxus. Then i got pulled into the side but some brown chick with glasses on. Then i started to talk.  
"um who are you"  
"im evergreen and you cant take laxus away from us" I was so confused but shrugged it and touched her.  
"oh so you can turn peaople to stone and you like elf-"  
MY mouth was covered by her hand and she laughed and said "nothing nothign"

I guess that was the end of our conversation. I turned them all to stone. Haha im sure ill love to take her power some other times. I ran out of the room and ran to laxus. I ended up bumping in to him instead. we both fell on the floor. I laughed and rubbed my head. I smiled and said.  
"hey by the way your stalkers are in the closet." i smiled and turned into an owl and flyed out.


End file.
